1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit component and a method of making the same.
2. Related Background Art
When a circuit component is made by connecting a substrate such as a glass panel for liquid crystal display and an IC chip such as an IC for liquid crystal driving to each other, an electrically conductive adhesive containing electrically conductive particles may be used in some cases. In the case where the electrically conductive adhesive is used to make the circuit component, a plurality of bump electrodes provided to the IC chip can be connected to the substrate at a time. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-251789, an LCD panel and an IC chip are joined to each other using an anisotropic conductive film containing electrically conductive particles and a light curing resin. Specifically, ultrasonic waves are applied before the LCD panel and the IC chip are brought into pressurized contact with each other with the intermediation of the anisotropic conductive film. After the application of the ultrasonic waves, the anisotropic conductive film is irradiated with light while the LCD panel and the IC chip are in pressurized contact with each other with the intermediation of the anisotropic conductive film, whereby warpage of the LCD panel is suppressed.